Just A Dream
by LaNaniuska
Summary: When David starts to have a hard time in Neverland, he begins to dream about certain Queen. They were just dreams, they did no harm, but when those dreams start to blur with his reality, he starts to question what is really going on.


A/N: This is just a little something that wouldn't leave my mind so I just went ahead and posted it. It's an Evil Charming story but not in the conventional way, you'll see. Anyway, it's rated M for sexual content, so be warned that this is just smut. Other than that, enjoy!

XxXxXxXxX

"Snow, come on. You can't be like this forever." As soon as the words escaped his lips, Snow White swirled around on her feet and sent him a warning glance.

She didn't say anything though, she didn't have to, because as soon as David saw the dangerous sparkle in her eyes, he knew that she wasn't going to talk back to him and that she wasn't going to let him follow her around camp so that he could keep pleading his case.

No; why would she? After all she has been giving him the cold shoulder ever since he revealed his 'secret' and by the way they were going, she was going to keep ignoring him for an indeterminably amount of time.

He was basically in the doghouse and quite honestly, it was a place where he didn't want to be,

"Please-" He tried to press a little more, but when her eyes went wider and her lips transformed into a thin angry line, he just lifted a hand up to his head and allowed his fingers to run through his short blonde hair.

He let out an exasperated breath as he did that, watching as his wife turned her back to him and stormed away.

Now yes, in some way he could understand why she was so angry. He hid things away from her… important things and he even lied; but wasn't it enough punishment that he was going to live an eternity in Neverland and by the way things were going, alone?

Couldn't she see things through his eyes, couldn't she understand that what he did he did it not for himself but for his family? Couldn't she see for once that now more than ever he needed his wife?

Fixing his eyes on her retreating back, David remained in place for a few seconds. It was only when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder that he dropped his hand to his side and turned his eyes from her.

"Give her time, she'll turn around." It was Emma the one who touched him, and after giving him a sympathetic smile she also walked away and went to settle herself for some sleep.

"That's all I've been giving her, time." He whispered, thinking that it has been days since she started treating him like that and ever since, no significance change had occurred.

Feeling defeated and more than a little frustrated, Prince Charming headed out of camp and sat down next to a tree, his back resting against the trunk of it and his legs stretched along.

He meant to stay awake so that he could think, but as the night started to engulf him, he drifted off to into a deep slumber; his dreams carrying him to a far off land where anything was possible…

"The Queen has requested for you, make haste and tend her."

David heard the voice roar from somewhere behind him and froze for a moment, his head shooting upward, the muscles of his shoulders tensing and his back straightening up.

'The Queen?' He thought, and it took him a whole second to realize that the voice probably meant Regina.

But what would Regina want? Wasn't she with Gold somewhere in Neverland and searching for Henry? Yes, that much he knew; and another thing that he knew was that this wherever he was was no Neverland…

Blinking rapidly, a tremendous feeling of disorientation started to wash over him as he didn't know where he was and trying to figure it out, his eye ventured to look around. Doing that he noticed that he was in some kind of dining hall and surrounded by what suspiciously looked like soldiers… Queen's soldiers.

Frowning, he saw that everyone around was eating, and when he looked down he saw that there was a supper in front of him as well.

"What the…" He began to say as he fought hard against the urge of rushing to his feet and making a run for his life.

"This can't be good; The Queen has been in a foul mood for the last fortnight so whatever she wants will be bad."

Clenching his jaw, David looked at his side and saw a man, sitting just as he was sitting and eating the food served in front of him.

He didn't understand what was happening, but wanting to look normal he grabbed a cup of water and swallowed down a gulp.

'_This has to be a dream_.'

Yes, ever since the sleeping curse his dreams have become very livid and sometimes it was hard to separate them from reality. But those dreams usually took him to nice places so he could do normal things. Playing swords with Henry, sitting at the station with Emma and just talking… being with Sow and even in one occasion, talking with his mother.

"Are you deaf? Don't keep Your Majesty waiting." The voice that has been speaking from behind came closer and before David could look back someone smacked him hard in the head and thus made him spill the water from the cup onto himself.

He cringed, his instinct telling him to turn around and return the favor but his mind telling him not to do it because the consequences would be worse if he did. So he took the hit without complaining… feeling a sense of dread forming in the pit of his stomach because the blow only meant he was the one been summoned to The Queen.

'_It is just a dream, nothing more._' He recited in his mind as he got to his feet, his face showing no indication that he was fighting an inner battle between going with what his subconscious was playing or following the feeling in his gut.

Taking in a deep breath, he decided to play along because dream or not, he was curious about what would The Queen want with him.

By the time he made up his mind, his legs were already carrying him out of the hall. He moved along easily, as if it was something he has done many times before. He just made his way through the dark corridors of the castle, noticing that the more he approached The Royal chambers, the less people he found on his way.

Darkness seemed to be swallowing his surroundings and he felt as if he was walking through a desolate castle; only a scarce number of The Queen's security could be seen in that part of the building and none of them spared him more than a glance.

Once in front of the double doors that lead into the chambers, David stopped by the guards and without having to utter a word they let him pass. When he was inside they closed the doors and locked him to his luck.

"My Queen." He said before he could even help it, and as if that wasn't weird enough he went down to his knee.

Was this what his dream wanted him to do? Was that what he would have done if he has been a soldier under her command?

Running his tongue along the edge of his upper teeth, David waited, his eyes glued to the marble floor as seconds flew by.

"Get up; I'm in no mood for formalities."

Her voice, raspy and loud echoed all around him and David obeyed at once but kept his gaze down, for some reason he was afraid that she would recognized him as the husband of her most hated enemy.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty, I'm at your service." The words flowed automatically, as if his lips were used to utter them while in her presence.

'_Nothing but a dream… go with it.'_

The Queen snorted and out of the corner of his eye, David saw her approach. "Didn't I tell you that I'm in no mood for formalities?" She said, walking pass him and leaving behind the echo of his steps.

David ventured to look up, not knowing what to expect. When his eyes found her, The Queen was standing in front of him, holding a golden goblet in her hand while she stared at him.

He knew that he should look away, but before he could force himself to cower under her stare, he took a moment to really look at her.

Much as she has been in The Enchanted Forest, The Queen looked imposing with a rich black and red velvet dress that hugged her every curve as a second skin. Her hair, dark and long was up in some kind of intricate hairdo and David noticed that wearing it like that only served to reveal a long neck that lead his eyes to the revealing cleavage she was flashing.

The Regina she became in Storybrook would never be caught looking like that, that much he knew and that made him desist of looking away. It was a dream after all so what harm could he cause by looking?

With that in mind, his blue eyes went to scan her face, watching her colored red lips, her deep chocolate brown eyes framed by long dark lashes made thicker by make-up, her face smooth and flawless…

"You have been a soldier here since when?" She asked and shaking out of his thoughts, David felt the weight of the dark haired woman's eyes on him.

"Since my coming of age…" He said with a frown.

"Is that so-" Her words were purred as she walked in circles around him.

David swallowed hard, wondering what would happen if he was killed in a dream. Would dying in there mean his ultimate death or would he just wake up and keep on as if nothing happened.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Humming, the Queen drank all the contents of her goblet and threw it away. "That means that you are bound to me by oath, did you know that? Bound to do whatever I ask you to do."

David opened his mouth but closed it again, he has wanted to tell her that there was no way that he was bound to a woman that has caused him so much pain, but something deep inside of his being told him to hold his tongue.

What he needed was to go along with everything and see where it would lead him.

As he mused about what he should say, The Queen walked to him and grabbed his chin in her hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Do you know, or don't?"

"I know." David said, not feeling quite like himself. Hell, if he was to be completely honest he would have to admit that he was feeling antsy because the eyes digging into his own were those of The Queen… a woman that was as alluring as she was evil.

"Good, then take of your clothes." She commanded as her lips curved into a devious smirk.

"What?" David choked the words out, his brow furrowing. Regina was asking him what?

"Do what I say, keep true to that oath you hold so close to your heart and don't make me repeat myself. I hate to do that." She said in a bored tone of voice while letting go of his chin, then she walked away, stopping only when she was in front of a huge bed.

Blinking a couple of times, David shook his head. Of all the things in the world, this was the one he should never do… dream or not. But as his mind struggled, he began to do as he was told. He undressed, putting his clothes down on the floor once he was bared of all.

Then he just stood there, trying to figure out what was going on…

Regina had by then turned around to face him and her eyes were scanning him head to toe. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, the only thing that he knew was that he felt ridiculous and that he had a sudden urge to burst out a laugh.

Was his subconscious really so cruel?

"Not bad." She said at last, her feet carrying her towards him once again. She moved as if she was floating and David could do nothing but to remain in place, holding his breath as his dream carried him to places he has never been before.

From a closer distance, The Queen kept inspecting, satisfying her curiosity by walking around him.

She looked without shame, and once standing in front of him she went even further when her royal hand came to rest against his tense stomach and slid further down, reaching his pubic bone and then up to his stomach once again.

She did that while her eyes fixed deep into his and as a response, he felt a tightening in his groin accompanied by her fingers wrapping around his manhood.

"I have a special task for you today."

Her fingers on his skin felt like fire and David closed his eyes as he became thick and full at the mercy of her touch. Yes, it was a dream, but it felt so damned real. Maybe this was his way of dealing with the fact that his wife wouldn't talk to him, by fantasying about a mutual enemy?

Snorting, he opened his eyes again. Or maybe it was how his mind wanted to protest to the fact that ever since they got to Neverland, he hadn't been intimate with Snow.

True, it wasn't like they had the time or the space to do it, but his body didn't understood reasoning and perhaps this was some way to release the tension.

Besides… even if thinking like that made him feel like a jerk, ever since the curse broke his intimate life with Snow hadn't been the same. With him and Snow sharing such a small apartment with Emma and Henry, it was a mission to get some time alone and well… the whole thing could become frustrating.

But now it was this, a dream where he could do whatever he wanted and to the only woman that he should never even think about touching.

"A task?" He said when he found his voice.

The Queen's lips pursed as she retreated, but her eyes never left his. "A task." She said again. "Come help me undress."

Oh this could only be trouble, he knew that. But in this dream that he was having he seemed to have little to no control and before he could yell out loud that he loved Snow and that he would rather cut his arms than to do such a thing, he was going to her, reaching to the back of her dress so that he could unzip it.

The sound of it coming down was deafening; the closeness of her body to his maddening. True, he was trying to minimize the body contact, but no matter what he tried, the entire length of his body was brushing against hers.

When the zipper reached her lower back, he moved from her just the tiniest bit and proceeded to slide the dress down her shoulders. She watched him as he did that, her eyes sparkling dark and her crimson full lips barely containing a smirk.

To David it felt like an outer body experience where he was watching from above while feeling everything flesh to flesh.

Even her scent felt real, it clouded his mind with its mysterious darkness and as he took care of taking off her dress, he couldn't help but to lean forward to breathe into it.

When the dress was out of the way, David saw that she was wearing a matching set of black bra and panties, and instead of thinking that such pieces of lingerie didn't exist in the world his dream was re-creating, what his eyes noticed was the contrast the dark fabrics created on her pale skin.

It was as much skin as he has seen out of The Queen and he had to close his hands into fists not to reach forward and touch.

Clearing his throat and taking a step back, he chewed hard on the inside of his cheek. He did the task of undressing her so he did nothing but look.

Now, Regina's body was lean but she has all the right curves. He has never thought that she could look so… so good. Moving his eyes to her breast and then down to her flat stomach, he decided that yes, the woman looked more than good.

"Stop staring and finish your task. You haven't finished undressing me."

Nodding, he walked behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. He did it from behind just so he would have to look at her face or at her breast for that matter, but when he had to lower down to slid her silk of her panties down her legs, his hands betrayed him and he ended up running his fingers along her hips, down her thighs, off to the back of her knees and ending on her calves.

Her skin was smooth and warm, and even once he helped her kick out her underwear, he remained down like that, one hand on her hip and the other one dragging back up.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked with a trace of amusement in her voice and David snorted.

He should get up on his feet and leave the room, but there was no trace of common sense in his dreaming self so he just grabbed her hips and made her turn around.

Why the hell no? It was just a dream, right? And he needed to ease the ache in his groin so he was not only going to go with the flow, but he was also going to call his own shots. "Not yet."

With that said, he leaned into her and placed his lips on her lower stomach. It made her hum, and wanting not only to listen to her repeat the sound but to get a taste of her, he ran his tongue down until he reached the very essence of her womanhood.

With his mouth placed there, he grabbed one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder. It was a bold move, he knew it, but it would give him better access into her.

Sucking in a breath, The Queen grabbed his head and pulled him even closer, an opportunity that he used to open his mouth and then closed it against her sex.

It was like that that his lips trapped the bundle of nerves that she kept hidden, and it was like that that he started to use his tongue to savor her.

Letting out a raspy moan, The Queen clutched at his hair, encouraging him to keep on. And keep on he did, with the musky scent of her arousal being inhaled into his lungs he did the unimaginable, he feasted off her, his tongue running over her slit and then flickering around her clit, his lips teasing and taking all they could take.

As unbelievable as it was, it was a new experience, he has only done this with Snow and that he was doing it with another woman made him feel a rush of adrenaline run up his spine.

Sure, it was a dream, but like he stated before it felt so real. The way she tasted, the sounds she made, his own erection throbbing in neglect.

Ah, but even though the thrill of the moment was clouding his judgment with lust, he couldn't help but to recognize that deep at the back of his mind, there was a sense of anger wanting to break free.

It was there, faint but nagging, and the more attention he put to it there louder it got.

What he was doing was wrong… it wasn't him. And this woman… how could he get pass everything she ever did so that he could go down on her?

Shaking his head and going to his feet, he meant to tell her off, but instead of doing that he grabbed her face with both hands and crushed his lips to hers.

Regina mumbled something when he did that, but then her lips parted to grant him access and he was doomed to take advantage of that.

With his mind going straight to hell, he allowed his tongue melt against hers, sliding hotly into her mouth so that he could explore thoroughly.

And she kissed him back with the same force, her nails digging into his shoulders and her body pressing insistently against his.

Motivated by her response and with his mind getting gravely compromised, David moved his hand to her naked waist and settled it there.

With the moment escalating in intensity and with the kiss growing hungrier and almost desperate with every passing second, David slid his hand to her thigh.

"Damn you for making me do this." He said and Regina laughed.

Not minding her response and feeling as if he was someone else, he lowered his face to her neck and kissed her there, his lips and tongue moving along her skin until he reached a spot that made her shiver in his arms.

"I like that, soldier, keep going." She said, pushing his face down to her chest. The request both angered him and excited him so he went back to her throat and started to suck randomly along her neck, leaving angry red marks to adorn her flesh.

It was a small defiance, and his lips curved into a smile when instead of protesting she threw her head back to give him more space.

"Alright, do whatever you want… however you want to; just know that his goes both ways." Her words were breathless and she said them while sneaking her hand between their bodies so that she could stroke his erection.

Hissing at the contact, David thought that Snow would never tell him to do whatever he wanted to do to her… not like that. Yes, she would give herself fully to him but always with something holding her back… almost with resignation. She would barely tell him what she wanted and even with him encouraging her to tell him, she never did.

Theirs was sweet lovemaking and even though he love her and loved being with her, it was kind of frustrating.

Thinking about Snow made him feel angry with himself so he groaned, hating it when his face reached lower down so that he could start worrying her flesh with his teeth.

Swirling his tongue around the hard peak of her nipple, David bucked his hips into her touch and groaned. He did it while keeping his darkening blue eyes on her, watching her exposed breast and taking particular interest in the way her nipples were moistened by his tongue running over them.

It was a sight to be seen, it was crazy… and it was so wrong.

Clenching his jaw, he pulled away and straightening up. "Turn around."

"And since when a soldier tells his Queen what to do?" She said, but there was no hardness in her tone, no… only amusement.

"Since it's my dream." He said through clenched teeth while grabbing her hips to make her turn around for him. Once he had her where he wanted he went ahead and pressed his eager member against her ass.

What he did next he did it hard and not tenderly at all, he pulled her into him and positioned himself in a way that the crown of his rock-hard erection was pressing into her core. Then, with a single push, he impaled his whole length into her tight entrance.

Regina gasped out loud, her inner walls tensing around David's erection and he wondered if he hurt her. He didn't think so, she was been wet and ready for him so that only meant that her gasp was out of pleasure.

Ah, but he could only dwell on the thought of her possible discomfort when the whole thing felt so good to him; he just couldn't fight the sensation of pure bliss that took over him as he found himself deep inside of her

"Fuck." He grunted through clenched teeth, trying to get a hold of himself. But it was hard, Regina was tight and warm and having her from that angle allowed him to go all the way in.

Holding down a breath, he forced her to bend down a little, her upper body resting against the huge desk and then he placed a hand to her stomach. The view was unbelievable, her back naked and smooth stretching in front of him as her ass pressed against his pubic bones. It was enough to drive him mad with lust.

"Move, just don't stand there." She said as her back arched.

Licking his lips, David eased his grip on The Queen's hip and slowly slid out of her, but then when he was almost out he went right back in, watching through half closed eyes as his throbbing member disappeared into the depths of Regina's sex.

"Like this, do you want me to move like this? Or should I just stay still?"

Regina threw her head back. "Move, harder."

As she said that, he slid his hand from her stomach and grabbed both her hips still. But then, he slowly started to increase his tempo until he was slamming into her hard and fast. Regina moaned and he just had to bend forward and press his torso to her back, his lips kissing her shoulders and his hands holding his weight by pressing against the desk.

Growling, he closed his eyes and kept going, knowing that if he didn't slow down he was going to come undone very soon. He could already feel it, the pressure in his lower stomach growing and his erection throbbing insistently to get its release.

But before he could reach that sweet momentum, Regina pushed away from him and turned around to face him.

He wanted to curse her, but when she pressed back to him and kissed him, he kissed her back, lifted her leg off the floor and pushed his hardness back into her.

Once he was buried in her again, Regina clung to him, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body molded to his and her tongue seeking his until he was kissing back with the same passion.

By them his mind was completely compromised and placing his hands on her behind, he lifted her up in his arms as she circled his waist with her long toned legs.

"Damn you Regina," He grunted again. "Why did you have to make me do this?"

"Because I wanted you, I always did, David." She mumbled in his ear. "Besides I couldn't let her get all the fun, now could I?"

Her words registered in his mind but before he could react to them, the peak of his passion reached its moment and that was it for him. He came hard into her, so hard that his vision blurred and he lost his balance.

What happened next happened in a blur, it was as if he was watching all in a movie, he saw himself placing her over the desk, grunting and moaning as he emptied himself into her. And he saw her smiling her devious smile as she received all he had to give… her black fingernails scratching his arms…

David woke up feeling out of breath and with his heart beating frantically hard into his chest. He also felt dizzy, confused and with an awful feeling eating him inside out.

"Oh my God." He said as he closed his eyes because yes, he remembered the dream to the minimum detail. He also remembered the sensations the dream woke up in him and that could only make him feel guilty.

Looking around, he saw that everyone in camp was sleeping. Snow, Emma, Hook and Neal, all of them oblivious to the big betrayal he just committed.

"No… it was just a dream." And he couldn't be blamed for his wicked subconscious, or could he?

Swallowing hard down, he got to his feet and walked away from the camp. He needed to clear his mind and the sooner the better.

He walked into the darkness of the night aimlessly, and as he did that he noticed that there was a thick discomfort inside his boxers. It was wet, warm and he could feel it sticking to his flesh in a shameful reminder of the dream…

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." He chanted out loud, looking down to the wet spot darkening his crotch.

How could this happen to him? Wasn't it enough that he had that awful dream? Apparently not, because as if to shame him even more, he ejaculated while dreaming.

Clenching his jaw, he decided to make it towards the stream. He would wash there, go back to camp and try to forget about it all. But as if luck wasn't on his side that night, while making his way there he ran not only into Regina, but Gold as well.

He stopped dead in his track as he saw them. "Well hello dearie, isn't it a bit late to be wandering around?"

David opened his mouth to reply but when Gold kept walking, he shut it close and looked at Regina. She was walking through the foliage while looking more annoyed than anything else and when she looked at him, she scowled. "If only you would spend more time looking for my son instead of walking aimlessly through the forest…" As she said that, her eyes moved up and then down his body, her eyes having a sparkle he has never seen before. It was probably in his imagination, as there was no way she could read in his eyes the kind of dream he just had with her.

No, if she could she would rip not only his heart, but also his eyes and probably his tongue.

Clearing his throat, he refused to talk back to her, and after a quick glance she just rolled her eyes and followed Gold.

When the duo was gone, he hurried forward into the stream and with clothes and all, he went in to wash himself of any guilt. He remained there for a while, and it was only when he decided to go out to dry himself that he saw it.

It was in his right arm, running down his shoulder and into his forearm; a few red lines that could only be scratches marking his skin.

Doing a double take and remembering how his Dream Regina scratched him there, he slapped a hand to his forehead and cussed out loud, the night swallowing his words as somewhere in the forest, Regina smiled her devious smile.

~FIN~


End file.
